


Can we start over?

by chocolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 18+, Ex Boyfriend, Fluff and Smut, M/M, alot, i swear it contained fluff..., mentions of dick - Freeform, power bottom han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: Where minho haven’t got himself hard for months and then he went to the club, just to meet jisung, his ex. And things started to heat up, making them questions themselves, “where could this go wrong?”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Can we start over?

**Author's Note:**

> its been awhile since I wrote smut hhhh pls bare with me I don't really have wild imagination lmfao
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Minho is a grown man, no doubt. He got everything in his life, he got a nice job and a great pay at that. He has never lived a day feeling poor. But having the wealth doesn’t help his poor heart. And his unhealthy sex life. “you got the money, and the look… you can definitely snatch boys and girls for atleast a one-night stand!” changbin’s word kept playing inside his head. To be honest, he never thought he will talk about his sex life to changbin, his long term bestfriend. But yea, he knows hes a grown adult now, he can talk about stuff like that. But telling his bestfriend about how his dick wont hard when he is having a night stand is pretty much embarrassing. 

It happened many times. He tried to wake his dick up, he swears. But whenever his partners try to do handjob and teasing him, his dick wont hard no matter what. And minho hates how he always back off from having a nightstand with them. Leaving his flings blue balls and questioning look. But minho can’t help doing that, how can he fuck someone wholeheartedly when his dick aint waking up? 

He doesn’t even notice when this started to happen. He was too caught up with his career that he neglects his other side of life. The life where need someone to wake up besides him. Someone to cheer him up when things get rough. Someone who will eat and spend his night together. And so, he tried one time (many times actually) to watch porn. It was a tired day but he thinks it been a long time since he watches one. Weirdly, his dick aint responding. He was watching one of his favorite pornstar on action, but it didn’t change. At first, minho thought it was because he was too tired, so tried again next week. But the result is still the same.

That’s when he started to look for partners at the club. But it just the same. His dick still didn’t do anything. And minho grow tired of it, he feels the need to release himself, its feel like he was being held back by something invisible. 

He tried with guys because he is naturally born gay, but nothing changed. So, tried with a girl ONCE and maam, its still the same. A disaster even. 

And so, here he is. At the same club as before, but this time jisung was there. His ex. Seating next to his regular seat. But minho don’t even contemplate, he didn’t feel awkward around jisung and so as the latter. They both ordered a cola, not wanting to get drunk tonight. 

“its been awhile jisung-shii” minho greet him, smiling. 

“yea it is” jisung replied, still looking good as always, minho’s thought. 

“how’s you doing?” minho asked. 

And that’s how the night fall, just them talking about their career, their life and they sometimes talk about the past. But the completely avoid the ‘have u got yourself a bf’ topic. 

Minho and jisung dated for 2 years. They got together at the college, getting paired up when doing some college activities is the best way to get to know people or if youre lucky enough, to gain yourself a boyfriend/girlfriend. Their broke up was mutual, no one getting hurt. And it was a cliché broke up, ‘I don’t think we fit each other’. They even promise if they met in the future they will try again. In the 2years of dating, minho never break the boundaries. He respects jisung and so does jisung. They’ve never done anything more than a wild kiss. And that’s it. Not even a handjob or anything. Its always been like that for the two, they respect each other and that’s what minho fall for the latter. 

Its been years? Since their last meet up. But talking about themselves to each other is so comfortable, its feel right and everything that both have kept inside their heart was told today. Like they’ve been waiting to talk about it to each other. Jisung didn’t expect when minho started to talk about his sex life and the problems he has been facing. Making jisung a bit flustered at that. Minho just feel comfortable to talk about it and so he did. Not knowing what to expect from the latter.

“do you work tomorrow?” jisung suddenly asked

Minho shakes his head, its Saturday tomorrow.

“how bout you?” minho asked back, he just feel the need to ask.

Jisung shakes his head too. Both become quiet for moments. Thinking of the words to say because they surely didn’t want things to end this night.

“a-about y-your dick… I think, I want to try” jisung said, his cheeks were flushed red.

Minho take note of that. Jisung still look cute when he shies.

“I mean… sure,”

Minho have no idea what to expect. He has tried before with few peoples. But he doesn’t know how will jisung did it and he hope, he will not let jisung down tonight.

* * *

The car ride to minho’s house is silent. Its been a while since he has someone inside his car. He hates to admit, but he kind of like the company. He looks over at jisung, the boy didn’t do anything, instead he keep his head watching the scenery outside. Even if it dark, minho swear he still see the glowing in jisung’s face.

Minho has never brought his flings to his house, they normally getting it off at a nearby hotel but with jisung, he feels comfortable. He wants jisung to be at his house. To be under the same roof as him.

As soon as they arrived, minho quickly bring jisung to his bedroom and both decided to clean up first. Handing out a pair of pajamas at jisung and a spare towel, showing the bathroom to let jisung clean up first. Minho sit down for a while to process all of this. He was about to make out with his ex! He suddenly feels tense, afraid and shy if his dick decided to be like always.

Few minutes later, jisung came out. Looking fresh and cute with his hair all over his forehead, making minho laugh for seconds before he told jisung to wait. After minutes that feel like hour, minho done with showering.

Jisung look up, feeling a bit nervous, his eyes when straight at minho. Who confidently showed his tones abs and wide chest, thank god he wears towels around his hip. Jisung can feel himself heating up watching the views infront of him. Minho look so majestic with his wet hair and the water that dripping down to his chest.

“you- you look hot” jisung’s slipped out. Feeling himself flushed before minho look at him back, smirking.

Minho then make his way and sit next to jisung. Really close.

“first of all, I want to say sorry if it didn’t work out and secondly, thank you for wanting to do this with me” minho whisper softly, sending shivers down to jisung spine.

“I want this to happened.” Jisung whispers back,

Their eyes lock with each other, face centimeters away. Breathe hitched few seconds. Minho was nervous, jisung could tell. Minho close the distance between them first. Making jisung jolt a little in surprised, not expecting the contact. Its been 2 years since they last shared kissed. Jisung still taste the same. His lips still fit perfectly with minho. Minho bit jisung’s bottom lips, making the younger to open his mouth a bit and minho take his chance to dominate the kiss. Tounge battling with tounge. As the kiss got wild, jisung found himself sit on top of minho’s lap. His hand all over minho’s wet black hair. Meanwhile minho’s hand slipped under the thin pajama, rubbing all over jisung’s bare back.

They pull out for few seconds, face flushed from the heat kiss.

“you still taste the same” minho said, making jisung smile.

“and you still wild as always” making minho giggles.

He continues kissing jisung. Deep. This time they make it savorier, taking their sweet times to explore and taste each other. Minho then continue to lick jisung earlobes, kissing from the jaw all the way to his neck. Making jisung moaned at the contact. And for the first time, minho feel his dick twitched. Minho lay jisung down, kiss him back on the lips while his hand taking off the button of jisung’s pajama.

Minho’s fingers were cold when he lightly touched jisung’s nipples, making the younger hissed. Minho smirk and stop for a while at jisung’s necks to leave a couple of hickeys.

“m-minho, I really appreciate this b-but im here to make you hard… not for you to make me h- hard” jisung said quietly while minho still leaving deep hickeys. Minho chuckles at that,

“then, do it” minho said. Now laying down under jisung’s. and minho know, having jisung on top of his lap right now is not helping. Because the contact from the harsh towel to his bare dick, with jisung sitting ontop of it, was a torture. Minho started to feel different, he feels heat, he feels like his dick is throbbing under the towel, wanting to be released. Maybe having jisung is not so bad.

Jisung started slow and sweet. He kisses all over minho wide chest. Taking his sweet times to lick all over minho’s pretty nipples. Making minho shivered and moan without him knowing. It was new, it was different. The roughness of jisung’s tounge on his skins is completely making him crazy.

Jisung stop for a while, looking at minho’s reaction. He started grinding ontop of minho. Giving minho the sensation and pain at the same time. The grinding started slow but its sped up as jisung also feel the need to be touch. Its make his dick burn because they still wearing clothes. Both are moaning mess.

Jisung stepped down from minho’s lap. His hand quickly touch the half hard minho’s dick. Making jisung smirk and satisfied at that

“youre half hard already” jisung said, stroking the dick

“I didn’t expect that either,,,”minho replied under his breathe. He really didn’t expect that. The han jisung, his ex, making him hard after months not feeling so.

“may i?” jisung asked softly, making minho feel weak and want to smash jisung right there.

“o-ofcourse”

Jisung firstly removed his own pants to make himself more comfortable. He then removed the fabric from minho’s hips. Making minho moan a bit when his dick was welcomed with a cold air.

Jisung used his hand at first, trying to make it hard and jisung did feel that it grows bigger in time. Without warning, jisung kiss the head. Sending shivers to minho’s spine. His lips parted and he take minho’s dick in. minho then quickly play with jisung’s hair, trying to look over jisung. Jisung feel that minho’s dick pulse as his lips slide up and down. Jisung then fastened his pace, his fingers busy grazing the balls. Minho knew, his dick is completely hard now.

Minho’s breathing sounds turn into a moan as he grabs jisung’s bobbing head. Jisung knew it is time. He quickens the pace, taking minho’s dick down to his throat. Minho buck his hips and thrust into jisung’s throat and unload his hot cum inside. Minho feel relieved and satisfied. Jisung take everything inside. Used the towel before to clean the cum on his mouth. Jisung then lay beside minho, hug him close.

“how do you feel?” jisung asked, his voice hoarsed from the deep throathing

“I feel satisfied and fresh…” minho said back, and he just realized they theyre both now naked. He has never seen jisung naked before. He takes a moment to study jisung’s body.

“fuck youre pretty” minho said outloud. Making jisung giggles in reply.

They both look deep inside each other eyes. Feeling content. Minho went in for a kiss. It was not a wild one, its just a sweet kiss.

Minho lay ontop of jisung, making jisung moan when his hard dick collided with minho’s. minho smirk.

“do you want to continue or youre tired already?” minho asked

Jisung hides his face with his hands. Shy.

“o-ofcourse I want more… I don’t want to take a cold shower” jisung said shyly, making minho cooed at the sight.

Minho continue to kiss jisung, much more needy type. Jisung’s back arch as minho go wilder. And minho immediately take the chance to reach for jisung’s pretty ass. Jisung look embarrassed when minho started to compliment how pretty jisung are. Minho then circling aroung jisung’s tight hole. Making jisung moaned minho name and minho sure that was the most beautiful thing he has heard.

Minho then spit on his two fingers, and jisung was ready as he knows what to happen. Minho finger fuck jisung for minutes, making it warm up and loosen a bit.

“m-minho i-I want yo-you! I-inside me... pLease” jisung said as minho’s fingers still goes in and out of the glory hole.

“are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you” minho said

Jisung just nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

Minho then put a pillow under jisung’s back, doesn’t want to make the latter hurt. And surprisingly, minho’s dick still hard.

Minho traces his dick around the hole, taking a few moments and he press his dick forward. He paused for letting jisung’s inner to adjust. As he noticed jisung become relax, he pushes all the way down. Slowly slide his dick in and out. Jisung moan nonstop, telling him to push deeper and faster as minho hit the spot. The sounds of his balls slap jisung’s ass accompanied the sound of heavy breathing and moans from both.

Jisung’s breathe getting heavier with each thrust and so does minho. Minho’s thrust is getting deeper and stronger as he feels that jisung’s started to tighten his hole. They both cum at the same time, messy moans and heavy breath. Minho lets several shots of his cum inside jisung’s. Panting slowly as he withdraws his dick from jisung’s holes.

“t-that was amazing,” jisung said

Both taking times to take the breath in.

* * *

Both take a nice warm shower after their heated make out. Minho has changed his bedsheet to a new one. The room smells like sex. And that night, jisung sleep over. They just realized that they spend much more time making out then they intended too.

Minho feel nice having jisung around him. Its feel exactly like two years ago. They both sleep on the same bed and jisung know, he loves the way minho taking care of him and cuddling him to sleep. He loves all the contact.

Minho wake up first, feeling so fresh and new. He looks at the person who snuggling him. Minho tighten the hug. Not wanting to let jisung go. Everything feels so right. Minho want to say the L word so bad, but he didn’t want to make it awkward. He’s afraid if jisung just thought of him as ‘an ex who is also my one night-stand’. He afraid to admit that the feeling still there, beating inside his heart.

Jisung’s eyes flutters open, his eyes met minho.

“morning” jisung said, leaving a small peck on minho’s lips.

Jisung stared in horror as he realizes what he has done.

“oh. No. sorry. I thought. We still… y-you know…” jisung quickly hide his face with his small hands.

Minho chuckles, he knows exactly what jisung mean.

“its fine and I don’t mind… morning too sunshine” minho said, pecking jisung’s lips back. Its been a while since he used the nickname on jisung, but it rolled off so perfectly when he said that again. Its feel like two years ago.

They both stay like that for few minutes, just staring each other, poking one’s cheeks, boop one’s nose. Not even talking, only giggles fill the bedroom. They don’t even realize that their legs are now intertwined and how close they are too each other.

Jisung grow quiet for seconds, like he is collecting his thought.

“do you remember our promise when we broke up?” jisung said, his eyes show how hopeful he is.

Minho smiles softly, nodded “of course I did… that’s why im still single after two years”

Jisung blushed.

“what do you think… if, we start over?” jisung said, biting his bottom lips. Prepared if minho reject him or anything.

Silence ensues and jisung are so ready to pack his things up and back home.

“I mean, it okay if you didn’t want to b-” jisung word cut off when minho quickly said “no! not like that… im just shocked? That you actually still want US to happen”

“I don’t know minho, im so dumb, what are trying to say here?” jisung asked, grow impatient

“I mean, yes han jisung. I would like you to be my boyfriend again, I would like to see you waking up in my bed again, I would like to spend my whole life with you. I would like to bring you out on a romantic date, I want us to do dumb things together. Yes, han jisung, I want us to be back together.”

“and I will say yes to everything you just said” jisung replied softly,

“also… I would like you to kiss me now” jisung added softly

And minho did.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated


End file.
